The Dark Knight with gender swap ABANDONED
by RTVfan
Summary: Some of the most important scenes of "The Dark Knight" except with the principle roles reversing gender. Bruce Wayne is now Brianna Wayne, The Joker is Harley Quinn, Harvey is Hailey, and so on. Why? Well why not? A kick ass Batwoman rules.


_This is for fun and the interest of seeing these characters in different genders, which I'm sure has crossed most peoples minds even fleetingly at least once. Why can't there be a straight up Batwoman and why does Harley have to be a sidekick? This is based off the script for "The Dark Knight", which I do not own in any way._

Alfred walks into the "living room" of Brianna Wayne's vast, empty penthouse. He is carrying a breakfast tray, but alas, she is not here.

Later, we see him getting out of the Rolls carrying a thermos. He enters a skeletal piece of property owned by Wayne Enterprises and unlocks the chain to a lopsided freight container. He steps inside, and after some fumbling around, is lowered into the bat bunker. Inside is an array of equipment, including the tumbler, 3D printers and power tools among other things dotting the view. Miss Wayne is sitting at a bank of monitors watching the recent bank robbery masterminded by "Harley Quinn". Alfred thought somewhat disappointedly that such a beautiful girl is essentially a celibate. Despite a reputation that would suggest different, Bri never gave herself over to her consorts.

Alfred said, "Be nice when Wayne Manor's rebuilt and you can swap not sleeping in a penthouse for not sleeping in a mansion."

He then places the cup of near Wayne, who is stitching up a wounded arm.

"When you stitch yourself up you make a bloody mess."

"But I learn from my mistakes."

"You ought to be pretty knowledgeable by now, then."

"My armor...I'm carrying too much weight-I need to be faster."

"I'm sure Mr Fox can oblige. Did you get mauled by a tiger?"

"A dog. A big dog. There were more copycats last night, Alfred. With guns."

"Perhaps you could hire some of them and take weekends off."

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said I wanted to inspire people."

"I know. But things are improving. Look at the new District Attorney."

"I am. Closely. I need to know if she can be trusted."

"Are you interested in her character...or her social circle?"

"It's Bruce's business."

"Well I trust you're not following me on my day off."

"If you ever took one I might."

Alfred was examining Bri's stitches, and sees the scars crisscrossing her shoulders and bites on her back. How does she hide it at the beach?

"Know your limits Miss Wayne."

"Batwoman has no limits" said Brianna defiantly.

"Well _you_ do."

"Well I can't afford to know them."

"And what happens the day you find out?"

"We all know how much you like to say "I told you so."

"That day, Miss Wayne, even I won't want to. Probably."

In all his years, he had only known one other woman as strong willed and defiant as Brianna. Her mother, Thea.

...

After the meeting with LSI Holdings, which she slept through, Brianna talks with Lucius Fox about an improved Batsuit. After some wordplay, they go down to the sciences division and chat about a suit that allows for more agility and freedom of movement, as well as gauntlets with shooting blades connected to them. Brianna "plays" with one as Lucius gives a curious look.

"Would you like to read the instruction manual?"

…

In a cramped kitchen of a downtown hotel, well dressed criminals from three well organized rival factions, as well as one group of white collar Chinese mobsters, all pass through a metal detector before sitting down. Two burly Chinese men enter, and set down a TV at the end of the table.

"Gentlemen, please. As you're all aware, one of our deposits was stolen. A relatively small amount: 68 million."

The Chechen, who just last night encountered the Batwoman after a drug deal with "The Scarecrow" went terribly wrong, replied to this.

"Who's stupid enough to steal from us?"

Sal Maroni, arguably the most powerful man in the room with the most to lose with Batwoman replied thusly.

"Crazy bitch, wears a jester costume, binds her breasts sometimes, makes up her face with white chalk. She's not the problem. The problem is whether our money is being tracked by the cops."

The Chechen said that Gotham has a reputation for ungrateful broads.

The man on the television replied then.

"Thanks to Mr. Maronis well placed sources, we know that police have indeed identified our banks using marked bills and are planning to seize your funds today."

Everyone in the room becomes angry and tries to shout over each other. Mr Lau waits for the noise to subside.

The Chechen said, "You promised safe, clean money launder-"

Mr Lau interrupted him.

"With the investigation ongoing, none of you can risk hanging on to your own proceeds. And since the enthusiastic new D.A. has put all my

competitors out of business, I'm your only option."

Sal asked, "So what are you proposing?"

"Moving all deposits to one secure location. Not a bank."

Gambol, the head of an influential black crime syndicate, asked him where then would he put it.

"Obviously, no one can know but me. If the police were to gain leverage over one of you everyone's money would be at stake."

The Chechen asked how they could not get to him as well."

"As the money is moved, I go to Hong Kong. Far from Miss Dents jurisdiction. And the Chinese will not extradite one of their own."

In case you were unaware, the nature of this meeting was caused directly by Batwoman. She was singlehandedly responsible for forcing these powerful corrosive figures to meet like this and gnaw at their wounds.

A laughter began filling the room, which was went like this:

"Hahahahahahahaha hahahahaha ha hoo he ha ha"

This happened while she entered the room. Harley Quinn was terribly ugly with smeared clown makeup and black spots around her eyes that didn't hide the ugly scar on her cheeks. Otherwise she might be passable. She had pinned up green hair and a nice pair if you know what I mean. She looked insane, but was attractive in a way.

She replied, "And I thought my jokes were bad." She took a seat.

Gambol retorted right away in a righteous anger, "Give me one reason I shouldn't have my boy here pull your head off?"

"How about a magic trick?"

She slams a pencil onto the table, tip first.

She grinned. "I'll make this pencil disappear."

With amazing accuracy and the strength to override Gambols bodyguard, the Joker slams his head onto the table, with the pencil in his eye, killing him instantly.

With glee in her voice, perhaps even sounding bimboish at not realizing the weight of what she did, she shouts: "Tada!"

"And by the way, these clothes weren't cheap. You should know. You bought them."

Gambol, furious, tries to attack her.

The Chechen answers: "Sit. I want to hear proposition."

"Thank you. A year ago these cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you. What happened? Did your balls drop off? Now a girl like me-"

"A freak", answered Gambol.

There were laughes which the Joker ignored.

"A girl like me... I know why you're holding your little group therapy session in broad daylight. I know why you're afraid to go out at night. The Batwoman. She has shown Gotham your true colors. And Dent? She's just the beginning. And as for the -televisions so called plan- Batwoman has no jurisdiction. She'll find him and make him squeal! I know the squealers when I see them."

The Chechen asked, "So what you propose?"

"Um, it's simple. Kill the Batwoman."

Maroni cross examined her.

"If it's so easy, why haven't you done it already?"

"If you want something, never do it for free."

"How much you want?"

She answered briskly. "Half."

"You're just some crazy."

"I'm not-No I'm not. Listen, you don't deal with this now, Gambol here won't be able to get a nickel for his grandma-"

"Enough!" Gambol reached for this bitches throat, while she casually opens up the purple jacket she was wearing, revealing grenades and other explosives wired to her.

"Lets not blow this all out of proportion pal."

Gambol stares at her. Hard.

"You think you can steal from us and just walk away?"

"Yeah."

"I'm putting the word out, Five hundred for this broad dead, a million alive, so I can teach her some manners first."

Harley looked a little in awe at the implications of the threat.

"Let me know when you guys take things a little more seriously. You know my credentials, here's my card."

It was a Joker playing card with a harlequin on it.

She left the meeting with his ring finger attached to a string attached to the grenades. She waved goodbye and exited.


End file.
